


'The Kitchen Incident'

by Your_favourite_Annoyance



Series: The unlikely Friends series [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel is actually caring towards his friends, Ciel learns how to take care of himself, Gen, Modern Era, No sad things here, The kitchen incident, also how do you tag, but he also starts a fire by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_favourite_Annoyance/pseuds/Your_favourite_Annoyance
Summary: Being born a noble means that they probably dont know how to cook for themselves very well. While in our time Ciel learns how to cook by himself, the first time resulting in a grease fire, he keeps trying until he gets it (mostly) right. 
Turns out that Ciel actually does care about his friends. At least enough surprise them by cooking them breakfast for they're birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So I got another plot bunny for this little series and decided to post it! This entire series is mostly based on the roleplays me and a friend do over skype and i always love creating little oneshots for them. Maybe one day ill get around to making a multi chapter fic for it? Who knows. Anyways, I hope that those of you that read thing enjoy! id love to hear your comments.

The kitchen incident was something they didn't like to talk about much. Sierra didn't talk about it out of annoyance, Ciel, mostly from frustration and embarrassment. You see, the two had decided to simply live in a large house together, since neither of them liked the thought of living with a stranger and have to hide the fact that they were demons.   
It was a pretty house, close enough to the city that they could take the bus to get around, but far enough away that not many other people lived nearby. The house had four bedrooms, they both had a bedroom of their own. Sierra took one of the spare rooms for her own little hideaway, the room filled with almost every video game and their corresponding console that had been made, a little corner to do crafts and a study area in the other corner. Ciel had taken the fourth room and made it his study/library.   
The house had three floors, the main floor where the living room, kitchen and a bathroom for guests, the second floor where the four rooms and two more bathrooms, each having their own, and the third being the attic where they would hide the things they've collected through the past century.   
The house had a lovely garden in the back and in the winter a homemade little ice rink. It wasn't overly special, not enough for a second glance, and that was what they had liked about it. 

Until a month after they moved in, then the fire station was called. Why? Because Ciel found out what happened if you threw water on a grease fire. Sierra had been teaching him how to cook bacon and had left him in charge of the stove while she answered the ringing phone. She was gone from the room for two minutes before she heard a small splash and the smoke alarm going off. Now they both stood on the sidewalk while the fire was put out. Ciels face being red, from embarrassment or something else she didn't know. But that was when she decided that for now on she would be doing the cooking. 

Sierra wasn't angry though, she shouldn't have left him in the kitchen on his own anyways, or should have at least turned the stove down and told him what to do if a grease fire would have happened. She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "At least it wasn't a very big fire" She spoke, leaning back against the fence by their house. 

Ciel blinked and look over at her, was she serious? The entire kitchen was destroyed. "I refuse to go in the kitchen anymore, and...ill let you redecorate the kitchen. Since I'm not cooking in it. So just tell me what we need and ill have it brought over."

She nodded lightly, sighing when the firefight let them back in. "At least it was only the kitchen, so really, it wasn't that bad. " 

They had both walked in and began with the cleanup, afterwards they searched online for the new appliances. 

That was four years ago, Ciel still mostly refused to step inside the kitchen and they had agreed to never speak of what they called 'The kitchen incident' again. Except that Sierra hadn't known that Ciel had secretly started taking cooking lessons across town. She found that out the morning before they adopted a little puppy, along with going to the amusement park. 

It had been surprising when she woke up that morning to Ciel poking her in that annoying way and a glance to her night stand by the bed she saw a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. It wasn't perfect, it looked a little burnt but she had to admit that it did look edible, and most likely very tasty. She also saw a cup of coffee next to the plate also.   
When she turned to him with a raised eyebrow in confusion he rolled his eyes and pointed at the calendar, her birthday. 

"I made you breakfast....don't think much of it. Now hurry up and eat so you can get up and we can go!" He mumbled, rushing out of the room. She blinked in surprise, for a moment thinking she saw him blushing but shook her head. She was probably imagining it. She giggled, taking a bite out of her breakfast and smile.   
"It tastes good. Definitely a very nice birthday present."

Yup, that did it, for now on She was going to get him to help out with the cooking. Perhaps they could make a cake or something.


End file.
